


One Last Goodbye, Sinclair

by ThatRadFailure



Series: Baker Delta AU [15]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Delta and Sinclair, after escaping Rapture with Eleanor and the saved Little Sisters, have lived out a long, fulfilling life. However, age gaps in relationships sure can cause some serious heartbreak.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: Baker Delta AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	One Last Goodbye, Sinclair

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here. This is for an AU of mine that I call the Baker Delta AU. It takes place far in the future of the AU, I'll be writing an intro fic to the AU later. Criticisms are welcomed, I'm always hoping to improve!

Delta was feeling such a well of emotions as he carried the bowl of chicken soup back to the bedroom, to give it to Sinclair. Confusion, sadness, anger, even a dollop of hope. It had been years, so many years since they escaped Rapture. How many was it now? They escaped in 1968… now… Oh, longer than he’d thought. 29 years they’d been freed. And that meant that old Sinclair was 83. 83 and bedridden, dying. Everytime Delta walked into their shared room, his heart ached badly.  
Sinclair had become gaunt and pale, needing Delta for so many things that he used to be able to do on his own. He looked so different… His hair was grey and thinned, his skin had wrinkled from age and tobacco smoke. But what had stayed the same was his rich, hazel eyes. Eyes that always held that glimmer of humor Sinclair always had. Even near his death, he still held onto that humor, joking every step of the way. Delta was so grateful, it made it so much easier to even look at Sinclair in this state.  
“Whatcha got there, Chief? Some soup?” Sinclair asked as Delta sat the bowl on the bed table. In response, Delta nodded with a soft grunt. “C’mon, son, you know I ain’t hungry.”  
Delta looked to Sinclair, trying to hide the pained feeling he had from finding its way onto Delta’s face. But from the look Sinclair gave him, Delta wasn’t doing a very good job.  
“Don’t look like that, Bud. I love your cookin’, I truly do. But I just ain’t that hungry. Maybe later, Delta. Maybe I’ll be hungry later…” Sinclair said, trying to cheer his lover up. “Now, how about some card games? I promise, I don’t have any tricks up my sleeves this time. Well, for the most part.”  
Delta sighed a little, but nodded. Leaving the soup on the bed stand just in case, he got the deck of cards. It was late, why not a game before bed? Doctor said any day, Delta could use a lighthearted game with Sinclair. Might just be the last chance he’s got.  
While Delta shuffled the deck, Sinclair looked over to the doorway.  
“The girls will be visiting tomorrow morning, right? Ah, it’ll be nice to see them again, I wonder how they’re all doing…” He said, mainly to himself, but open to a silent answer from Delta. That answer being a deep hum.  
Delta finished the shuffling, dealing a hand to himself and Sinclair.  
“What game are we plain’ today, hm?” Sinclair asked, before looking up at Delta and comedically huffing. “You can come sit down on the bed, you know. We aren’t strangers, we’ve lived together and called each other husbands for years now.”  
The large man had to agree, especially after Sinclair said “I’m not as fragile as a iddy biddy twig!” Admittedly, that got a small laugh from Delta, as he carefully climbed into bed, setting the deck of cards between them. A small game of Go Fish before bed… A simple game that even Delta, someone who very scarcely, if ever, spoke, could play it.  
Playing the game, Delta couldn’t help but be reminded of the days long ago, back when they hadn’t even been on the surface for a year. Back when Eleanor still called him Father, back when the girls were just little kids that had so much wonder in their eyes at Delta’s features of strength and their high pitched giggles at Sinclair’s jokes. They both missed those days.  
“Haha! I win!” Sinclair said, but he knew Delta had let him win. “Thanks, Chief. Well, it’s late. Well, late for me, you’d probably want to stay up a little.” But Sinclair’s smile faded. He took a breath, and looked up to Delta.  
“Hey, Chief? I know you’ve been getting up and sleeping on the couch for the past few nights ‘cause you’re scared to hurt me in your sleep, but… Can you sleep with me tonight? For the whole night?” Sinclair tried not to sound scared to be alone, Delta could hear it in his voice.  
Delta gave a hum and a nod, his promise that he’d stay in bed tonight. He just wanted to get his pajamas on, that was all.  
“Thank you, Delta. So much.” Sinclair relaxed in the bed, putting the deck of cards back in the box while Delta changed. He set them on the bed stand, next to the bowl of soup. Sinclair wasn’t going to eat tonight, that’s for sure, so Delta took it to the kitchen and washed out the dish. He put it in the sink before returning to the bedroom.  
They were settled underneath the blankets, the room was quiet and dark, but only Sinclair drifted off to peaceful sleep. Delta took forever, every inch of his body filled with fear and anxiety. Every pause between Sinclair’s breathing would make Delta fear that he finally left, but another breath would soon calm Delta for the moment.  
It felt like hours before sleep finally overcame Delta, and he slept a dreamless sleep.  
It would be alright in the morning. Delta would wake, make breakfast for himself and his girls, help Sinclair get ready for the day to see the girls. It was going to be a nice day, right? It was supposed to be, it was planned to be.  
But life doesn’t always go as planned. Delta already knew this, but this moment just cemented that into his brain.  
He got up, and looked to Sinclair for a moment to see if he was still breathing and hopefully assure himself that Sinclair hadn’t passed. But Sinclair wasn’t breathing.  
Panic found its way into Delta as he crept over to Sinclair, hoping for the best but scared for the worse. He was just playing cards last night, he was joking and laughing. Surely he couldn’t be, right? It was much too soon, Delta thought.  
Carefully, ever so carefully, as if by laying a single finger on the man’s body would turn him to dust, Delta laid his hand on Sinclair’s own. Sinclair was cold. He… no… no, he couldn’t be… Maybe it was just a false alarm? Of course, that had to be it! So, Delta leaned over, clutching tightly onto this last hope, and placed an ear to Sinclair’s cold chest, searching for any sound- a heartbeat, a breath, something- that would let him know Sinclair was still here with him.  
But there was nothing.  
Delta covered his mouth with his hands, muffling his almost eldritch scream. Curse his time as a Big Daddy…  
The tears were quick to flow down Delta’s cheeks, as he held his hands over his mouth to muffle more screams and wails. He backed into the wall, sliding down it with his back as he sobbed. He wasn’t ready for this… Not at all… But, then again, nothing could prepare him for the lost of his husband, though they never truly married. Even as Delta heard knocks at the front door and its eventually opening, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t stop sobbing with his hands over his mouth to muffle whatever sound might escape his throat.  
At least he had the daughters they had raised together.


End file.
